1. Field
Embodiments relate to a solid oxide fuel cell including a coupling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid oxide fuel cell may be used in consideration of its capacity. In the solid oxide fuel cell, one unit cell may be formed by connecting a plurality of sub-cells; and a bundle or stack may be manufactured by connecting a plurality of such unit cells. Accordingly, a connection structure between unit cells may be an important factor considered in the solid oxide fuel cell.